Embodiments relate to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator with an improved homebar configuration that allows easy removal and storage of items in the homebar basket.
In general, a refrigerator is provided with a plurality of storage compartments in which to store foods in frozen or refrigerated states, and doors pivotably provided on the storage compartments to selectively open and close the storage compartments.
In refrigerators manufactured recently, a homebar is often further installed on a portion of a door to prevent unnecessary loss of cold air from opening and closing the door. Here, a homebar is an element that allows access to beverages or foods inside the refrigeration compartment without having to open the refrigerator door.
The homebar may be provided with an opening through which items are removed, and a homebar door that opens and closes the opening. Also, a homebar may include a basket provided on a surface of the homebar door to store items such as beverage bottles and water containers.
However, in order to remove items from the basket or store items in the basket, a user experiences difficulties in having to stoop or insert a hand deep inside the homebar because the basket is positioned lower than the opening of the homebar through which items are extracted.
In particular, because beverage bottles with long necks or tall water containers can be stored in a homebar basket, a user experiences the inconvenience of having to tilt such an item when extracting it because it would otherwise catch on the edges of the homebar opening.